


Small Things Matter

by Lyrishadow



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Holiday Cheer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: A holiday around Christmas time, in a house near a lake, with views of the Canadian Rockies. What more could a girl ask for? Oh yes... a kitchen... and flour.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Small Things Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masulevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/gifts).



> This is a masseffectholidaycheer gift for masulevin <3 Hope you enjoy it!

The house that they had rented for a weekend close to Christmas was situated in the foothills of the Canadian Rockies, near a lake that was currently frozen, and smoke curled adorably from the chimney, it was almost like a postcard that said “wish you were here.” Kaidan Alenko had chosen the house because he recalled spending time skiing in the Canadian Rockies with his family, and having a relaxing time with the fire and hot chocolate. In this particular house, he had organized for there to be a fully equipped kitchen so that Hazel Shepard could also do what she loved to do - bake. He had no idea what she had planned, but because it was Hazel he was all too happy to facilitate the plan and make sure it happened.  
“Indeed.” He murmured to himself as he unloaded the sky car “ You do a lot for the person you love, as it should be.”  
He could not even begin to list the things she had done for him over the years, high up there was love, and a lot of building of character, but she had done so much for him, he felt now every chance he got he would gladly supply her with baking supplies, or carry her suitcase - the small things matter.  
They had arrived after breakfast, Hazel Shepard was already in the kitchen, and judging by the presence of nearly every baking pan in the house on the bench she had already pulled it apart.  
“Need a hand?” Kaidan asked as he leaned on the counter to watch her.  
“ Nope, it is all under… well it’s fine.” Hazel’s voice echoed from the pantry where Kaidan could see only her shapely leg sticking out.  
“ What are you baking?” The innocent question brought Hazel out from the walk-in cupboard, a wicked grin on her face. She handed him a well-used notebook which was actual paper, with flour and all kinds of baking spices on it.  
“ I got to add some recipes to my old cookbook.”  
“ Oh, I see.” Kaidan turned to the fresh writing “Asari blue cookies; Krogan Gingerbread; and Turian cupcakes?”  
“ All edible I promise.” Hazel gestured to the selection of flour’s on the counter.”Liara got me the recipe for the Asari cookies and the special ingredient.”  
“ Do I want to know?” Kaidan asked looking up at Hazel who was now standing not far from where he was seated.  
“ You missed two others by the way.” Hazel took the book and flicked a few pages more “ Here, Quarian flatbread, that’s for our dinner, and” she made a show of waving an invisible magic wand “ ta-da Canadian date slice.”  
“ Date slice? Is this mom’s recipe?”  
“The same. She gave it to me when I asked her what you liked.” Hazel replied a hint of triumph in her voice “ She said you were fed on this any time you were home.”  
“She did, and I think I lived on the care packages when I was in boot camp.” Kaidan grinned at the memory “ I had to fight off other starving marines but I won eventually.”  
Kaidan did not really understand the joy that Hazel got from baking, but he was willing to support her work - whatever form it took. Even if the cupcakes and so forth were just modified from turian recipes and tasted awful, he had glanced at the recipe and seen zucchini in it, and paled - he didn’t really like slimy greens in the middle of his chocolate cakes.  
“So,” Hazel said coming over to the side of the bench that Kaidan was on and placing her arms on his shoulders. “ What do I need to do, to get your help?”  
“ You could try asking?” Kaidan had a feeling he was going to regret not just saying yes but he wanted to see what she had planned.  
“ Well then…” Hazel flashed a quick grin and ran her hands along the length of his arms stopping to squeeze a muscle here and there.  
“ Hazel…” Kaidan started to say, he was happy to help her, and this was not exactly going to get them into the kitchen, he knew she could work a distraction very well.  
“ My how handsome you look today,” Hazel said, opening her eyes wide, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. “ I bet you could mix so much with these nice strong arms.”  
“ Hazel” Kaidan groaned involuntarily bringing a hand up to cover his eyes.  
“ Will you, Mr big strong man, help this, ah little frail girl in the kitchen?” Hazel could not keep a straight face and began to giggle, “ No really, Kaidan, can you give me a hand? You don’t have to but it would be good.” 

Within an hour Hazel had the butter cookies in the oven baking, and Kaidan had fixed some hot chocolate for the both of them, laced with some whiskey they had bought from home. It was a very domestic feeling kitchen and they were relaxing in each other’s company.  
“Whatever you do, don’t drop that bowl,” Hazel said just as Kaidan took the bowl of melted butter from the stove to the bench.  
“ Yes ma’am.” He gave a half salute with the whisk in his other hand.  
“Fine fine, stir in the other things” she gestured to the mixed flour, sugar, and spices of the gingerbread. “And be careful.”  
“ You worry too much!” Kaidan laughed “I have this.”  
“Ok.” Hazel was mixing chocolate and grated zucchini into the cake mix and that was when Kaidan slipped on a stray blob of butter that had somehow ended up on the floor. He managed to put the hot things down but the flour bowl went in a comical arc turning up and then down over his head and clothes. Kaidan sighed exasperated, Hazel, who had been watching the scenario, started laughing.  
“ Ahem. Are you okay?”  
“ You cursed me!” Kaidan replied, waving his arms and now covered head to toe in flour, sugar, and spices.  
“Well, at least you will smell nice.” the reply was muffled from behind Hazel’s hand. “We have enough ingredients to do that again, erm I mean to make the gingerbread again.”  
“ Hazel,” Kaidan said with a fake sad voice, and matching expression “ I might not be the best choice for this kitchen.” I think I need to retreat.”  
“ Going to go and um … wash off the flour?” She made a show of patting him down, ending with a very firm pat on his butt, her hand lingering just a fraction longer than necessary.  
“Yes,” he sighed “ Wasn’t planning on having a nice warm shower but you forced me to give in and get naked and all that..”  
“ I can finish up in here,” Hazel said, in a tone that made it sound like she was giving Kaidan a day off from work “Unless you need help in the shower?” she said the last part with a grin as he sighed again.  
“Cookies Hazel, someone needs to watch the cookies?” He pointed to the oven which held the fast cooking butter cookies.  
“Well… damn.”Hazel laughed,” I guess I can’t get in there and help?”  
Kaidan moved around to behind Hazel and murmured close to her ear “Later.”  
“Oh promises~” Hazel smiled despite herself, even as Kaidan took some flour from the bench and wiped it on her cheek.  
“There, now you look the part.” He grinned, making a hasty retreat before Hazel could retaliate.

Not wanting to be away from Hazel for too long, Kaidan removed the flour-covered clothes, dropping them straight into the automatic washing machine, which was close to the bathroom. He gladly jumped under the steamy shower and washed his hair and all the places the flour had somehow reached- it proved worse than sand from Tuchanka.  
He was drying off amused by the whole scenario when he realized he had a good opportunity to steal Hazel’s N7 hoodie. Again. He liked the feel and smell of it, like hazel herself, was hugging him. It took very little encouragement for him to grab it gleefully and throwing on some sweatpants underneath, he made his way back to the kitchen.

Hazel had while Kaidan was in the shower, finished the cupcakes, and baked both the cookies and the cupcakes. She had also mixed up the flatbread and was starting to cook that as well when Kaidan walked back out.  
“Oh someone smells clean!”Hazel inhaled, she liked the smell of his soap, She even had some in her kit bag because it made the whole thing smell like Kaidan and she had learned that it was comforting when they were apart.  
“I do try.”Kaidan agreed, perching on a stool at the end of the breakfast bar.”Wow, Hazel, you managed to clean this place up.”  
There was no longer any flour on the bench or random blobs of oily butter on the floor, Hazel had been cleaning the surfaces as she loaded up the oven with their Christmas treats.  
“: I do try.” She giggled as she repeated his words back at him, turning to see him for the first time since he had sat down “Uh, isn’t that my shirt?”  
“You mean ‘our’ shirt?”  
“Shirt thief.” she muttered in a loud whisper, “plus it looks good on you.”  
“Are you ready for a break?”  
“Maybe.” she paused and checked the oven, pulling out a large tray of cupcakes, and placing them to cool next to the butter cookies. Hazel also covered the bread mix.  
“What happened with the gingerbread?”Kaidan peered around the kitchen trying to find the source of his flour escapade.  
“In the fridge firming up?”Hazel smiled “I redid the mix, and I can do those later.”  
“You have a Krogan shaped cookie cutter?”  
“Yep, plus icing to decorate. Wrex and Grunt will love it.”  
“Figures. What happened to gingerbread people?”  
“So old fashioned.” Hazel rolled her eyes. “If I had thought of it, I would have had some more shapes printed.”  
“So a 3D printer, and we end up with Krogen gingerbread?”  
“Exactly, plus they are definitely edible for Krogan, who can just about eat everything or anything.”  
“Very true. Let’s go have a sit in front of the fire and relax a bit then.” Kaidan slid off his stool and waited by the entrance to the kitchen, holding his hand out.  
“Why thank you.” Hazel slid her hand into his and allowed him to lead her to the well-decorated lounge.“Wow, they went all out!”  
“Yeah the owner, he knew who you were and what you had done.” Kaidan sounded embarrassed. “He insisted on making it as Christmas-like for us as he could.”  
“A tree!” Hazel crowed, letting go of Kaidan’s hand and moving around the room “And stockings!”  
Kaidan took a seat, waiting for Hazel to join him, but delighting in her joy at the decoration. They had not been sure if Christmas away was a good idea, or if they would just miss it all.  
“Hazel?” he called her over “Come and relax.”  
Hazel soon joined him on the sofa leaning into his arms as he wrapped her tight.  
“Merry Christmas Hazel.”  
“Between the baking, and the tree - and the fire!” Hazel smiled at him as he chuckled into her neck. “You made it so perfect.”  
“Anything for you.” he murmured “It makes me happy when you are happy.”  
“Kaidan.” Hazel sighed his name, and that was almost enough to get his heart racing all over again. “ thank you for all this.”  
“You.” He kissed her to punctuate his statement “are very welcome.”  
They stayed cuddling on the sofa, just enjoying the quiet of the place and each other, until the fire started to die down, and lunch was required. Kaidan was happy to build the fire back up while Hazel got lunch - simple times like these are really the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Recipes:  
> Because these things are based on real recipes:  
> Canadian Date Slice: https://www.food.com/recipe/canadian-date-squares-87722  
> Butter Cookies https://sweetpeaskitchen.com/soft-lofthouse-cookies-with-frosting/  
> \- these are decorated blue with white lines to make them Asari looking.  
> Krogan Gingerbread: https://sallysbakingaddiction.com/best-gingerbread-cookies/  
> \- Note to make these you will need a Krogan shaped cookie cutter or stencil.  
> Turian Chocolate Cupcakes - In my mind, they are zucchini cupcakes  
> https://www.countrysidecravings.com/chocolate-zucchini-cupcakes-cream-cheese-frosting/  
> Quarian Flatbread - https://www.recipetineats.com/easy-soft-flatbread-yeast/  
> This is listed as Quarian because of no yeast! You can add any seeds to it as you like, such as sesame or whatever, I imagine Quarian’s would have used the natural resources of Rannoch before they had to leave.


End file.
